The New Regime- The Mysterious Scout
by Anime Guy
Summary: The Sailor Scouts have over come most obstacles. But now they face a new enemy. And there is a new mysterious figure in the picture. But is it a friend or foe? Note: I accidentally left out Sailor Moon's words to transform.
1. Default Chapter

It was a cool summer day. Serena and her friends Rei and Mina were enjoying a quiet day on the beach.  
  
"Ahh," said Serena, "rest, relaxation, and no Rini. Can this get any better?"  
  
"I don't think it can," they all said in unison. Beep-Beep!!! Suddenly, the girls heard a noise on the scout communicator.  
  
"Oh man! I had to say something," said Serena. It was Ami, reporting news of negative energy around the playground near Rini's School. Luckily, Serena and Darien agreed to let Rini spend a day with Darien.  
  
"Serena, I just found a reading near Rini's school. Report there immediately. This one is different from any other reading. Even from the evil senshi."  
  
"What? But I didn't think anyone could be more powerful than them!!!" yelled Mina. This brought back memories of her dying at the hands of Sailor Galaxia. This spread worry and fear across her face.  
  
"Oh well," said Lita, "We gotta transform, now!!!"  
  
"Right," said Serena. "Moon Power!!!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!!!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!!!"  
  
Together, they all transformed into the sailor scouts. Rei as Sailor Mars, Mina as Sailor Venus, and Serena as Sailor Moon. They hurried as fast as they could to the site of the monster. When they arrived, they felt a sudden chill.  
  
"Oh my god," said Mars. "What is that horrific feeling?" Knowing and feeling much worse things in her career as a scout, Rei could not fight the one she had. It was like nothing that she ever experienced.  
  
"I feel it too Mars," said Lita, Sailor Jupiter, just arriving. "Whatever it is, I definitely know that it's not good."  
  
All of a sudden, a huge silvery black fog appeared just in front of them. It immediately brought fear throughout their body. It felt so unreal, so intangible. But at the same time, their gut instinct told them it wasn't. As the fog slowly came together, the group looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" shouted Jupiter.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" shouted Venus.  
  
As their attacks intertwined, it still did no good against the mass.  
  
"It just went right through!!!" shouted Jupiter, with a look of disbelief on her face..  
  
"Now it's our turn!" shouted Mars. She then looked at Ami, Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Right!!! Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" said Mercury.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!," shouted Mars.  
  
Although their efforts were great, Mars and Mercury still failed to hit the now ever growing mass.  
  
"What is it going to take to beat this thing?" asked Mercury.  
  
"I don't know but we'll have to put a lot of effort and power," said Sailor Moon. "But I still gotta try."  
  
"Goddess Beauty Shock!" she shouted but it was a failed attempt.  
  
"Oh no. What's going to happen now?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"I don't know but we have to stand together. For Love and Justice!!!" shouted Mars. "Together we will prevail!!!" Mars then joined hands with Mercury and Venus.  
  
"For Love and Justice!!!" the rest said together while joining hands.  
  
"Universal Love Justice. AND PEACE!!!" they all shouted together, forming a bright rainbow colored circle and making a beam. They shot the mass, but suddenly, the beam fired back in a navy blue/black color and knocked them all down.  
  
"We can't give up," Mars said weakly.  
  
"The whole planet depends on us," said Mercury.  
  
"We cannot fail," said Venus.  
  
"We cannot give up," said Jupiter.  
  
"And most of all, we can't let this planet be made to wast!!!" said Sailor Moon bravely.  
  
All of a sudden, the mass turned into a woman. She was dressed in a long skirt with parts at the bottom and a blouse with no back, it was tied together with two laces, and, believe it or not, sneakers. She had a blue ponytail and black eyes with medium sized, thin lips.  
  
"Wow, she has nice fashion sense. Hey!!! How come the bad guy has better clothes than us?!" said Sailor Moon, gawkily. At that same moment, Mars made a smart move and smacked Sailor Moon on the back of the head.  
  
"We have better things to worry about," said Mars shaking her head.  
  
"Ouch!!! That hurt you big meanie!!!" said Sailor Moon, rubbing her head.  
  
"Ugh!. Do you really think those pitiful excuses for powers will do you any good?" suddenly spoke the woman. "You're going to have to do better than that. Oh wait, YOU CAN'T!!! hmph! Oh well, it'll be some what fun exterminating you."  
  
"What did you say??!" said Jupiter, making a nerve pop up on her forehead. "We're not WEAK!!!" Jupiter then shot her with a Supreme Thunder attack.  
  
"Yea right," said the woman. She made a move for Jupiter, then, all of a sudden, a rose came darting down.  
  
"No you won't!!!"  
  
Serena gasped with relief. "Tuxedo Mask!!!"  
  
"Yes it is me Sailor Moon," said Tuxedo Mask. "I have come to help you fight this evil being, and help get rid of her!!!"  
  
The woman suddenly shot Tuxedo Masked with a dark laser.  
  
"Pitiful fool!!!" she shouted. "You cannot beat me, for I am Nakanada!!!"  
  
"Hmm," said a mysterious voice. "This should be no challenge for me."  
  
"What?!" shouted Nakanada. "How dare you speak of me as a weakling."  
  
"Well I just did," said the mysterious voice. "How dare you harm the Sailor Scouts, the princesses of the Solar System!!! You shall pay!!! Mars Super Nova Flare!!!"  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!" was all that was heard as Nakanada was obliterated. The scouts stared wide eyed where Nakanada stood before and then at the mysterious figure.  
  
"Wha? This is just like when Sailor Uranus and Neptune appeared!!!" said Sailor Moon.  
  
"I have to go," said the figure. "Do not doubt that you will see me again." Soon, the figure disappeared into the horizon.  
  
"I can't take this many surprises," said Venus. "Although, he sounded kinda hott." The others just fell in a mass at what Venus said.  
  
"He had an attack that was like mine," said Mars. "He knew who we were and where we're from. Who is he?"  
  
To be Continued. 


	2. Mars' New Power

Note: This continues on from the last story.  
  
"Who was he?" said Usagi, puzzled. They had just came from the site and taken a sit at a local coffee house. "What did he mean 'don't doubt that you'll see me again?"  
  
"Probably the same as Uranus and Neptune when they came back to help, just without the words," said Rei. "Don't you ever get anything Usagi?" Usagi was about to say something, but Ami beat her to it.  
  
"We shouldn't be fighting guys," said Ami. "We have to do as much as we can to find out about these new bad guys."  
  
"Yea," the five of them said.  
  
"Well, I gotta go," said Rei. "I have to help grandpa with his dojo."  
  
"See ya," said the rest, now drinking the rest of their coffee while Usagi hogged down the last of the pastries. Rei soon left the coffee house.  
  
"I swear Usage," said Minako. "One day you're gonna get a butt-load of cavities by eating all those sweets."  
  
"But I * munch * can't help * munch * it," Usage replied.  
  
As Rei was walking home, she started thinking. "Who was that? Why did they have an attack like mine? This is all so confusing but yet, I feel as if I know the person." She started to think of the mysterious person's image and what he or she might look like. "Wait!!!" Rei soon came to a halt. "What if it wasn't a girl? What if it wasn't a Sailor Scout at all?" Then, Rei suddenly heard a voice.  
  
"You will soon know of my purpose Sailor Mars." Rei soon spun around in amazement  
  
"What? Where are you and what do you want with me?" Rei replied. She expected to hear a response but she knew that she wasn't going to get one. Rei walked off, more confused than ever. Then, Rei soon got a premonition of an on coming evil. She opened her communicator and soon got hold of Usagi, Minako, Lita, and Ami.  
  
"Guys," said Rei, "I feel a strong evil force nearby. I'll get back to you as soon as I find it."  
  
"Alright," said Usagi, "and Rei?"  
  
"Yes?" Rei replied.  
  
"Please," said Usagi, "be careful."  
  
"I will," said Rei, reassuringly. "Mars Crystal Power!!!" After transforming, Sailor Mars rushed towards the site she detected. After running about two blocks, she finally found it. It was on top of the Tokyo Tower, the biggest radio tower in Japan. When she found it, she took out her communicator.  
  
"Scouts," said Mars, "the place is on top of the Tokyo Tower. Meet me up there as fast as you can." After sending the message, Mars quickly came to the roof of the tower. She expected to find another fog, but, to her dismay, she found another young woman. This time the young woman was dressed in flowing cream colored pants, orange open toe high heels, her hair was down and overlapping her shoulders. She also had green eyes, small petite lips, and an orange blouse.  
  
"I've heard about you," she said. "Not a bad uniform but they are so last year."  
  
"How nice of you to say that," said Mars. "FYI, I didn't make this costume, but it would be nice to wear one like yours. Oh well, too bad I'll have to burn the clothes off of you." Mars had a smirk going across her face.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!!!"  
  
The young woman just stood there and waved the attack back at Mars. Luckily, Mars had dodged the attack. To her luck, the scouts had just arrived.  
  
"I never thought you were gonna come!!!" Mars said. "Now help me beat this creep."  
  
"Yea," said Jupiter. "We're with you all the way!!!"  
  
Jupiter then tried to step up to Mars' side, but, to her surprise, she couldn't. The young woman had made a barrier. The rest of the scouts came into work trying to break the barrier.  
  
"It won't break," said Venus.  
  
"You're right," said the young woman. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Brunkia. I have been sent here by my leader to destroy you. It shouldn't be too hard. But first I'm gonna deal with little miss fire girl."  
  
"Ugh!!! Don't you dare call me that again!!!" Mars shouted with rage.  
  
"I can call you what ever I want," said Brunkia. Brunkia suddenly made a bunch of little light pink balls. They were no bigger than a thimble, but the number outshined the power.  
  
"Attack!!!" shouted Brunkia as she started to pound Mars with a barrage of the little pink objects.  
  
"AAAAAGGGGHHH. Mars Celestial Fire Surround!!!" Mars shouted as she made a feeble attempt to destroy the pink objects. But she was no match for the deadly barrage. The barrage stopped almost suddenly, then Mars weakly rose up.  
  
"I will not give up," she said. "I am Sailor Mars. I will not give up that easily. I will and can not be defeated. I AM SAILOR MARS!!!" Her chest bow started to glow a very bright and firey red. It then shot a beam at Brunkia, but only injuring her minorly. Suddenly the mysterious figure showed up inside the barrier.  
  
"I see that you have proven yourself worthy," it said. "Here, take this. It is the key to defeating the new evil power." Mars thought about it, but finally accepted.  
  
"Now," said the figure. "All you must say is Mars Solar Crystal Power."  
  
"Alright, she said. "Mars Solar Crystal Power!!!" Suddenly, a bright, red light surrounded her. Her costume changed to a long, black skirt with fire at the tip. She had a fire t-shirt and a black denim jacket. Her hair was slightly over lapping her right eye and it was in a long ponytail. And her shoes were the same as Brunkia's, except they were red.  
  
"Whoa," Mars exclaimed. "I just love this new look!!! Brunkia, it's time for this to end. Mars Sun Burst!!!" The blast hit Brunkia with amazing force and then she just vanished. Mars had conquered a new enemy. At that same moment, the forcefield vanished.  
  
"Wow," said Sailor Moon excitedly. "That was so cool!!!"  
  
"And I just love your new look," said Venus.  
  
They all powered down and went home happily. 


	3. Identity Revealed (or most of it anyway)

One day, Usagi was walking down the street towards her home. She had just came from the bakery and you wouldn't believe the kind of sweets she had. He was in her usual ditzy, happy go lucky mood. Since she was so happy she started skipping down the street. She didn't have any worries or cares. All of a sudden she tripped and fell.  
  
"Looks like you have two left feet," said a young man, helping her up.  
  
Usagi blushed. "Oh. He he. You look kind of familiar. Like I've seen you before. Somewhere, but I just can't put my finger on it.  
  
"Whatever do you mean," the young man said skittishly. "I don't think I've ever seen you."  
  
" Man, he's weird," Usagi thought to herself. "Well thank you for helping me up. Here, take this." She handed him a pastry  
  
"Oh well thank you miss." he replied.  
  
"Usagi," she responded. She held out her hand to shake his. "Nice to meet you. What's your name?"  
  
"Oh, my name is Kamazya," he answered. "And the pleasure's all mine. Oh man!!!" Kamazya suddenly shouted. "I'm late for practice. AGAIN!!! Sorry gotta run!" Kamazya shouted as he sped of to his destination.  
  
"Well Bye!!!" Usagi shouted as he left. She continued to walk home. When she got there, she was very surprised. All of the lights were off. "I could've sworn the lights were on when I left. Oh well, better see what's going on," she thought to herself. As she walked into her bedroom, she found candles everywhere, and her bed was covered with rose petals. Then Mamoru walked into the room with two glasses of wine.  
  
"Sorry I've been so busy lately," he said. "So I decided to make it up to you." Mamoru put the glasses of wine down on Usagi's bedside table. He then walked up to her and held her close. "I know it hasn't been easy for you. You live here by yourself and the new enemies aren't helping either. So why don't we just spend a romantic evening together. What do you say?"  
  
"Oh Mamoru," was all Usagi said as she put her head to his chest. "I would love to do that Mamoru. I love you." She then rose up and they shared a romantic kiss together.  
  
Meanwhile, at Ami's apartment, Minako, Rei, and Makoto were doing some research.  
  
"We just gotta find out where those people keep coming from," said Lita. "I don't know how we're going to fight them."  
  
"I know what you mean," said Rei. "But we have to be patient. We could barely get a reading and it was hard enough to beat them."  
  
"Easy for you to say," muttered Minako. "You have a new power and right now, I'd say that you're capable of defeating all of us in battle. I'm so peeved. Our powers aren't strong enough, we can't find where the enemies are coming from, and we're stuck with those dead end costumes and all the bad guys have better clothes!!!"  
  
"Minako," said Ami. "I'm doing the best I can. Until I find out where they're coming from, then we can't get an advantage. And then there's that mysterious person. We don't know whether he's out to get us or if he's trying to help us."  
  
"Yea," said Rei. They all sat down around Ami as she worked on her computer.  
  
"I'll go get some hot chocolate," announced Makoto. "Anybody else want some?"  
  
"Sure," said Minako. "I'll take some."  
  
"No thanks," said Rei. Ami just sat at her computer.  
  
"Right now I'm analyzing a piece of matter I found after Mars beat Brunkia," said Ami. "I can't tell whether it's a dark being or anything else. This is so frustrating." Then, they all felt a huge tremor.  
  
"Oh Mamoru," said Usagi as she laid her head on his chest and held him close. He put his arm around her arm and he pulled her closer. Just then, Usagi's communicator went off. It was Ami.  
  
"Usagi," said Ami. "There is another being in the city. But I can't trace it exactly. All I know is that it is somewhere near Profesor Tomoe's old house. Meet us there."  
  
"Right," said Usagi. "Sorry, Mamoru. I have to go."  
  
"I understand," he said. "Be careful my love."  
  
"I will," she replied. Then she gave him a kiss.  
  
As the scouts were arriving to the scene, they were visited by old memories. Memories of how Chibi-Usa and Hotaru became friends. Also of the time when they had to fight Mistress 9 and Pharoh 90. Also how Sailor Moon gave up the grail to save Hotaru and how Hotaru became the Sailor Scout of Destruction, Sailor Saturn. They all arrived at the same time.  
  
"Ready guys," said Usagi.  
  
"Ready!" the other four said in Unison. "Mars Solar Crystal Power!!! Jupiter Crystal Power!!! Venus Crystal Power!!! Mercury Crystal Power!!! Moon Eternal Crisis Power!!!" As they transformed, they noticed that something was wrong. They couldn't transform!  
  
"Oh no," said Ami. "This can't be happening."  
  
"Even my new powers aren't working," said Rei. "We gotta try again. Mars Solar Crystal Power!!! Jupiter Crystal Power!!! Venus Crystal Power!!! Mercury Crystal Power!!! Moon Eternal Crisis Power!!!" Try as they might, it still didn't work. They were left speechless.  
  
"Ooh yay!!!" came another voice. It was from a woman. She had capri pants with a lime green t-shirt, short hair, and brown eyes. She also had some slip on sneakers.  
  
"Oh man," said Minako. "Another villain with a good fashion sense? I'm so embarrassed." She then turned around, ashamed.  
  
"Minako," said Rei. "You are so vain some times."  
  
"Hello. I'm Ryaga!!!" said the woman. "I have nice powers, huh?"  
  
"Yea!!!" said Makoto sarcastically. "Very nice you little."  
  
"Ah, ah ah," said Ryaga. "No use for foul language. How bout I shut you up for a minute?" Ryaga then hit Makoto with a flash of light.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" shouted Makoto as she fell to the ground.  
  
"How dare you," said Rei. She tried to kick Ryaga, but she was flung back in an instant.  
  
"Ugh," said Ryaga. "This is getting annoying. I have a manicure and pedicure in a few minutes, so I'll just have to end this sooner than I thought."  
  
"Oh no," said Usagi. She waited for Tuxedo Mask to come, but she doubted he would.  
  
"Hmph!" shouted an abrupt voice. "I'm getting sick and tired of you and your buddies terrorizing this world and hurting the Sailor Scouts. Well, I'm going to help put an end to this!!! Mars Comet Power" A flash of red light appeared and everyone turned to see what it was.  
  
"What is that strong light," said Ryaga shielding her eyes.  
  
"Oh my god!!!" shouted Rei. "Could this be the mysterious person who's helped us out before?"  
  
"I don't doubt it," said Ami, with much relief.  
  
"I am the Soldier Scout Soldier Mars!!!" said the man. "I have come to help out my fair Sailor Scouts. I hoped this day would not come, but it has. I shall destroy you and all of your little lackies!!!" Rei, Minako, Ami, Makoto, and Usagi stared with their mouths wide open. Soldier Mars was dressed in baggy pants with two big pockets and fire at the bottom, a black jacket with fire at the bottom, a firey head band with a red jewel in the middle, a black t-shirt, and red striped adidas.  
  
"Whoa!!!" said Minako. "He is so cool!!!"  
  
"Whatever!" said Ryaga. "I should be the center of attention. Not him!!!"  
  
"It's time to put an end to your evil ways," said Soldier Mars with a dignified and justified voice. "Mars Super Nova Flare!!!" Soldier Mars made two, big circles with his hands and joined them together. Then, he shot an immense blast of fire at Ryaga.  
  
"Soldier Mars," said Rei. "Where are you from and most of all, who are you."  
  
"You will learn that in due time," he replied as he darted away.  
  
Usagi thought to herself. "He looked so familiar." She then realized who it was.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" she said with amazement. "I know who he is!!! He's."  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
